On Top of a Hokage Head
by BloodFreedom13
Summary: The best things in life always happen in strange places, so why should this moment be any different? NaruTayu, rated for Tayuya's mouth.


**A/N: **This really has no plot...just sorta wouldn't leave me alone, so I wrote it down. It's not as good as I'd hoped it woulda been, but ah well.

Oh, and I don't own Naruto.

**On Top of a Hokage Head**

A red haired girl sighed as she unceremoniously plopped down on top of the Hokage Monument of Konoha. Her head was currently swimming with things she needed to sort through, her confusion being shown through the scowl on her face.

Tayuya, as the girl was called, had spent the last four years in leaf. Ever since the failed Sasuke retrieval mission, her life had taken a turn for the better. She soon found that Konoha was the complete opposite of Oto.

You didn't have to keep throwing glances over your shoulder for fear of being attacked, the people here didn't snap at everyone they saw, and finally, Tayuya found that the people here actually care for the others.

If one would have told her there was a place like Konoha back when she lived in Sound, she merely would have laughed in the person's face and told them to fuck off. Of course, that was before Konoha had taken her in when she was found under a tree, before Tsunade had literally beaten her foul mouthed habit out of her, and before she had meant a certain blond.

It actually took said blond sharing his entire life story with her before she could grasp the concept of people caring for others. She was glad Naruto had gotten through to her though, life was much better this way.

The red head allowed herself a small smile at the name. She and the blond had grown closer together than she had to anyone else, but for some reason, no one found this to be strange. Tayuya soon learned why many expected this, back when the blond had actually made a break through with her.

It had started as a spar, but before long, the two of them were tired to move. It was then that they started talking.

The girl snorted to herself, she had still been quite the jack ass to anyone near her back then.

_Flashback_

_Two figures lay panting on the ground of training field seven, one a red head, the other a blond. Any competent person could tell they had been sparing, with the way the ground seemed to be mutilated, anyway._

_After catching his breath, the blond, Naruto, spoke up. "Nice spar Tayuya-chan, but you'll have to do better than that to beat me!"_

_Tayuya snarled as best she could in her current condition. "Didn't I tell you to stop fucking calling me Tayuya-chan, and you don't look much better than I do shithead!"_

_Naruto laughed, further infuriating the girl, and stood up. "What're talking about Tayuya-chan. I'm just fine...I think you need some practice though."_

_The irate girl pushed herself into a sitting position and promptly whipped a kunai at her sparring partner. She allowed herself a grin as it hit, but that soon vanished as 'Naruto' popped out of existence with a cloud of smoke. The red head let a yell out in frustration, and turned to the nearest tree. She then used up the last of her energy burning a tree to the ground with a jutsu she had learned._

_Tayuya sighed, and allowed her body to fall back into a laying position on the ground. The girl soon found she couldn't lay back down though, as her back hit a solid object behind her. She knew it was Naruto by the flash of blond hair she saw, and didn't bother turning around to hit the blond...not like she could anyways._

_Naruto smiled, and from his position sitting back to back with the girl, spoke up. "Get that outta your system now Tayuya-chan?"_

_The red head willed her muscles to move, no such luck. Beating the blond into the ground would have to wait._

_Said blond continued. "Why'd you always act like this Tayuya-chan?"_

_The girl blinked, thrown off by the sudden question. "Why do you wanna know blondie?"_

_Naruto responded. "Because I can see the mask you put on every day. Your hiding something, and I know from experience that it helps to talk about it."_

_Tayuya snarled. "How the fuck would you know from experience? I've seen the way all these bastards live in Konoha, they're all lucky!"_

_She got a nod in response. "They are lucky Tayuya-chan, but there'll always be people like us, won't there?"_

_The girl sighed, suddenly feeling too tired to care. "What'd you mean like us?"_

_Tayuya could practically see the smile on his lips with the way he next spoke. "You mind hearing a story about me Tayuya-chan? It'll take a while, but I think it'll help..."_

_End Flashback_

The two of them had spent nearly the entire night out on that training field, telling each other their life stories. It had taken some prodding from the blond, but his red headed partner had finally opened up.

If Tayuya was honest with herself, she knew she'd be thankful.

The sound of footsteps approaching snapped her out of her memories though, as the focus of her thoughts neared her. The girl gave him a small smile, briefly thinking over how the blond could worm his way into any heart he wanted to.

Naruto took a seat next to the red head and began looking over Konoha.

The pair sat like this in silence for many minutes, merely enjoying each others' presence, before the red head's voice was heard.

"Go sit on your head blondie." Her voice had a playful tone to it, one that caused Naruto to smile slightly.

"I would, but this is my own head, and I like the company here much more."

Tayuya soon found herself smiling along with the blond. "I never knew I was that important to you Naruto_-kun._"

The blond blushed slightly in spite of himself, before putting a smirk on his face and turning back towards the red head. "Well, it's hard not to care about someone as beautiful as you are Tayuya_-chan_."

The pair continued their shameless flirting, as it was their main way to communicate, for several more minutes. A comfortable silence soon overtook them afterwards though, as the sun started to set.

Naruto sighed and spoke in a quiet murmur. "So, why'd you come up here anyway Tayuya-chan? You never come up here unless you need to think over something."

Despite its volume, the red head heard it anyway. She hesitated for a moment, before responding in an equally quiet voice. "Just needed to sort through some feelings, and you know you got me addicted to using this place to think...dumb ass."

The blond smiled, and spoke in the same way he had before. "You barely ever think something out before acting." He let out a laugh here. "In fact, you never think about things before you act. What's got you so confused?"

Tayuya snorted and spoke in an indignant tone. "I do to think things through! I've just not very good at it."

Her only response as a sarcastic "Right..." and more laughter.

The red head turned her back on the blond and muttered to herself. "Try to sort through your feelings for a blond dumb ass and this is what you get...damnit!"

The girl was so caught up in her thoughts though, that she hadn't noticed Naruto's laughter had long since stopped. She turned around to ask him way, only to find him staring back at her with an odd look in his eyes.

Tayuya adopted a confused look. "What are you looking at blondie?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "What did you mean about 'sorting through your feelings for a blond dumb ass'."

The red head stopped her eyes from widening as she realized what she said, and merely answered with a slight blush and a highly intelligent. "uhh..."

The blond across from her soon found one of his rare true smiles spreading across his face. He moved closer to the girl next to him, and spoke softly. "Tayuya-chan?"

The girl looked up and found his face closer than where she had remembered it. It didn't take long for her to figure out what he was doing, and she soon found herself doing the same thing.

Two pairs of eyes slowly closed as the figures moved closer to each other.

Before their lips meant though, Tayuya had one last coherent thought.

"_Konoha just got a whole lot better."_

**A/N: **There you have it, and yes, Naruto is the Rokudaime Hokage in this...before any of you asked.


End file.
